Die Geschichte von Quecksilber Armee
by Tony Broomfield
Summary: La historia de un nuevo ejército, que aparentemente ocupará el lugar que los Quincys han dejado vacío...


Die Geschichte von Quecksilber Armee

Hacía 8 siglos, en un monasterio indio... 

- Oye, recuerda que la ceremonia de la toma del té de vida será a la tarde 

- No se me olvidará, estaré listo.

Los monjes de esta orden tenían como uno de sus emblemas, el consumo de un té que les permitía alargar su vida, siendo la receta de éste secreto de ellos. Ese día, este monje, un monje común y corriente, rompió con las reglas de cómo preparar su porción de té de vida, y entonces, su vida cambió para siempre... en lugar de vivir, murió, pero logro algo que nunca había ocurrido antes, fue el primer humano en lograr llegar inmediatamente después de su muerte al Reino de la Luz... 

- ¿Dónde me encuentro? 

- Has llegado al Reino de la Luz 

- ¿Al Reino de la Luz? ¿qué es esto? 

- Este es el lugar donde moran los dioses del bien, y ninguno que no sea dios, o pertenezca a alguno de sus ejércitos, puede estar aquí 

- ¿Entonces, si no puedo estar aquí, que será de mí? 

- Tranquilo. Dentro de las profecías sobre los tiempos venideros en el Reino de la Luz, estas tú 

- ¿Cómo estoy yo en una profecía del lugar donde moran los dioses del bien? 

- Aquel humano que haya logrado llegar hasta el Reino de la Luz inmediatamente después de su muerte, será un gran guerrero. Nadie puede cambiar tu destino, sino tú mismo. Permíteme llevarte a la presencia del Rey.

Fueron caminando hasta un hermosísimo palacio de oro, con pavimento de perlas y adornado con piedras preciosas, pasaron adentro y fueron al gran salón, donde el Rey daba la bienvenida a los súbditos que lo visitasen. 

- Solicito permiso para ver al Rey 

- Vamos, no te preocupes por formalidades, al fin y al cabo eres su hijo, pasa adelante. 

Pasaron, y entonces el príncipe habló. 

- Padre, el hombre de las profecías del gran guerrero ha llegado 

- Gracias por traerlo, Michael, hijo mío, dejadme a solas con él.

Michael se fue, y el Rey converso con el monje. 

- Bienvenido al Reino de la Luz 

- Muchas gracias, mi señor 

- Espero que mi hijo Michael ya te haya mencionado algo sobre la profecía del gran guerrero 

- Solo me ha dicho que yo soy ese guerrero 

- Bien. Tu serás un gran guerrero, porque estarás en mi ejército por 3 años, aprendiendo y fortaleciéndote, luego de esos años, te irás de vuelta a tu cuerpo, y aún seguirás siendo parte de nuestro ejército, eso es lo que hará que seas un gran guerrero, y también eso hará que seas un aliado en nuestra lucha contra los dioses del kaos y su ambición de reinado sobre los seres humanos. Espero que me respondas ahora sobre lo que te he dicho, es una orden 

- Mi señor, acepto mi destino. Seré un gran guerrero, y preparare un ejército para ayudar a combatir a los dioses del kaos. Mi señor, me pongo a sus órdenes. 

- Lacayo! 

- Dígame, mi rey 

- Convoca una reunión urgente de los líderes de mi ejército, el gran guerrero ha llegado 

- Como usted ordene.

Los líderes de los ejércitos del Reino de la Luz se reunieron con su máximo líder, en un salón preparado para estas reuniones, y el Rey habló. 

- Los he convocado, porque el gran guerrero de las profecías ha llegado a nosotros. De ahora en adelante, él será uno más de nosotros, así que deseo que se forme como un guerrero, que eso será de ahora en adelante 

- Bienvenido 

- Gracias 

- De ahora en adelante, debes poseer un nombre por el cual te conozcamos, piensa y responde 

- Hmmmmmmmmm... deseo llamarme Narasimha 

- Narasimha, tu estadía entre los ejércitos del Reino de la Luz empieza hoy mismo. Esperamos que las profecías sobre ti se cumplan hasta el final, y seas alguien valioso para nosotros 

- No defraudaré a nadie 

- Estarás en el ejército de mi hijo Michael, y harás pasantías por los demás. La reunión se ha terminado.

Narasimha pasó los años de su entrenamiento como había sido dicho, y finalmente llegó la hora de volver. 

- He aquí tienes lo que necesitas para crear el ejército. Estos libros te ayudarán en la tarea, lo que contiene esta caja es para que lo uses tú, lo que contiene esta otra, es para que lo usen tú y tus soldados, y esta sólo la abriras cuando se te ordene.

Narasimha abrió la caja que era para él, y vio un arco 

- Esta es tu arma, con lo que has aprendido, podrás perfectamente usarlo, las otras cajas ábrelas cuando hayas terminado de leer los libros, excepto la que está reservada.

Narasimha regresó al mundo humano, pasó el tiempo, fundó el ejército, seleccionando a los guerreros y guerreras que deseaban entrar de acuerdo a los criterios que tenía y dándoles las reglas que había recibido: 

- Los guerreros han de estar seguros de que quieren entrar al ejército. En ese momento, se les realizará un ritual de iniciación para que puedan pasar por 3 años de noviciado, con un soldado con más experiencia 

- Durante el noviciado, el aspirante debe obligatoriamente conocer el manejo de algún arma, desarrollar algo de habilidades curativas y aprender los ataques sagrados básicos, para que durante su carrera siga desarrollándose 

- Una vez ha terminado su noviciado, el aspirante ha de combatir uno a uno contra un habitante del infierno, el cual ha de expulsar de su cuerpo por sus propios medios 

- Ha de observar regla de castidad y abstinencia de alcohol, solo no se aplica cuando un guerrero se ha casado con una guerrera, y han de retirarse del servicio activo de las armas, a menos que voluntariamente ambos decidan prestar servicio 

- Siempre obedecerá las demás reglas inscritas más abajo, y aparecía una lista de reglas diversas. 

Tras quedar fundado por completo el ejército, el Rey habló con Narasimha directamente. 

- Has cumplido. Ahora, Narasimha, estarás con nosotros aquí en el Reino de la Luz, por toda la eternidad, y desde aquí, dirigirás a tu ejército. Ahora, abre la última caja que no ha sido abierta.

Dentro de la caja, se encontraban 7 espadas. 

- Estas espadas son las espadas que identificarán a los Capitanes de tu ejército. Te doy 7 días para que te prepares para retornar al Reino de la Luz 

- Entonces tengo que buscar a los capitanes en 7 días 

- Te ayudare en lo necesario.

Narasimha se preparó para el viaje, y entonces se puso en contacto con el Rey. 

- ¿Mi señor, a donde iré primero? 

- Yo te llevare a los lugares correctos y a las personas correctas. Solo lleva contigo los libros, dos de las espadas, y las cajas que contienen los talismanes 

- Está bien, mi señor, como ordene.

Tomó los libros y las cajas, y dos de las espadas, aquellas que vió más poderosas. En ese momento, cuando ya estaba listo para irse, el Rey abrió una especie de puerta, de la cual emanaba mucha luz. 

- Este es el camino para que llegues a encontrarte con el primer capitán de tu ejercito, te daré el don de entender y hablar otras lenguas para que puedas comunicarte con él 

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no es indio? 

- No te preocupes, él es el guerrero indicado para ser tu sucesor directo.

Entonces, sin más que decir, Narasimha pasó más allá de la puerta, y se encontró en el patio de una casa con paredes blancas y con madera. 

- Sigue la línea que podrás ver en la pared para llegar a la habitación del guerrero.

Una vez que Narasimha llego a la habitación, se encontró con un guerrero que se encontraba limpiando una de sus katanas, que al sentir la presencia de Narasimha se postró ante el. 

- Oh dios de la guerra, gracias por contestar mis suplicas.

Narasimha se quedo bastante asombrado, pero una idea iluminó su cabeza... 

- He venido a hacerte mi siervo en este mundo, solo vengo a entregarte estos dones que te ayudaran en este propósito, y has de crear un ejército para combatir cualquier manifestación del mal.

Le entregó la mitad de sus libros, una de las dos espadas y unas de las cajas de talismanes que le había dado el Rey cuando había vuelto a su cuerpo 

- Con esto podrás cumplir con lo que te he ordenado, pero antes, dime tu nombre 

- Me llamo Takeshi Tenshin 

- Takeshi, te estaré viendo desde mi lugar. Si tienes alguna duda, solo lee los libros, o en el mas difícil de los casos, mandadme plegarias. Hasta luego.

Se abrió la puerta de nuevo, y Narasimha estaba de vuelta en su casa, y pasaron como 2 o 3 días para salir a Europa.

Antes de salir a Europa... 

- El reclutamiento de Tenshin fue fácil 

- Sin duda, pero este pienso que será algo mas difícil 

- ¿Por qué? 

- Este caballero que será tu sucesor en Europa es bastante tozudo 

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? 

- Pues no creo que acepte de buenas a primeras que un desconocido lo invite a formar parte de un nuevo ejército 

- Hmmmmm... 

- Has de ganarte su confianza e investirlo en tan solo 3 días 

- Bueno, espero dar en el clavo con él.

Se fue con su arco a la espalda, con flechas, con la espada al cinto, las cajas en un saco, los libros sagrados en otro y una bolsa de monedas también al cinto. Después de pasar la puerta, se encontró en un pueblo donde las casas tenían techo a dos aguas, pintadas de blanco y con la madera del techo al descubierto, y por encima de todas las casas, había un castillo en una loma, con campos de césped a su alrededor, estaba amaneciendo. 

- Busca hospedaje en algún hostal y luego te pones a buscar al caballero.

Narasimha caminó un poco hasta encontrarse con una insignia en forma de almohada con cubiertos entrelazados encima. 

Pasó, y preguntó... 

- ¿Cuánto cuesta el hospedaje por día? 

- 10 monedas de oro, cuarto con servicio y las 3 comidas 

- Tenga, le pago 3 días 

- Pase por la escalera de la derecha del fondo del patio, final del pasillo, habitación numero 21 

- Gracias 

- ¿Ha venido ud. al torneo de arquería que se hará entre esta tarde y pasado mañana? 

- No soy de por estos lados, así que quería saber si allí también se presentarán caballeros 

- Si, aquí estarán reunidos todos los caballeros de la región 

- Participaré. ¿Las inscripciones son en el castillo? 

- Si, allí son, aun están abiertas hasta el mediodía. Lleve sus cosas a su habitación, baje a desayunar y se puede ir a inscribir al torneo 

- Espero que aun haya por lo menos una plaza 

- Solo es cuestión de apurarse un poco 

- Si así es, pues solo subiré los sacos y me devuelvo de inmediato.

Subió el saco de las cajas y el otro, cerró con llave, bajó al comedor, desayunó y se fue al castillo. Ya como había pasado sobradamente el amanecer, el castillo se había llenado de gente de todas las clases: caballeros, saltimbanquis, uno que otro arquero por ahí, gente del pueblo, todos al tanto de las inscripciones para el torneo. Narasimha fue buscando poco a poco por el patio delantero del castillo, hasta que dio con el sitio. 

- Buenos días, vengo a inscribirme para el torneo 

- Bien, déme su nombre 

- Warjuna de Varanasi 

- Ya esta inscrito. El torneo empieza a las 2 de la tarde, en los patios del castillo, allí se manifestaran las reglas y el sistema del torneo 

- Estaré puntual 

- Ah, ya las inscripciones se han cerrado, le había dicho el encargado a un arquero recién llegado a caballo 

- ¿Porqué? 

- La ultima plaza ya está ocupada 

- Me voy a mi posada, nos vemos entonces.

Pasado el mediodía, Narasimha se devolvió al castillo con el arco y el carcaj listos para trabajar. Al rato de llegar al castillo, que los patios se habían despejado ya, los heraldos tocaron sus trompetas para reunir a los participantes del torneo en el patio delantero. 

- En esta justa se han reunido los mejores arqueros de todo el Rin y sus alrededores, para decidir en justa liza quien es el mejor, 32 arqueros que darán lo mejor de su destreza y puntería para obtener el premio de la medalla del patrón de la montería, y el reconocimiento como el mejor arquero de esta región.

El sistema será este: 2 arqueros se enfrentaran en duelo, lanzando 5 flechas a los blancos que estarán al otro lado del patio, y aquel que haya tenido más puntería, vencerá a su adversario. Hoy, solo quedaran la mitad de los arqueros para mañana en la mañana, mañana en la mañana quedara la mitad de estos arqueros que lanzaran 6 flechas, para la tarde, en la tarde, quedara la mitad de estos arqueros que lanzaran 7 flechas, para pasado mañana en la mañana, y de los arqueros que habrán llegado a pasado mañana en la mañana que lanzaran 8 flechas, saldrán los dos arqueros que disputaran el duelo final pasado mañana en la tarde.

Dichas las reglas, los heraldos fueron llamando a los arqueros a sus duelos, que estaban siendo realizados en el orden de inscripción, y una vez que estabann en su respectivo duelo, los jueces estaban al tanto de todo. En ese momento, el Rey le hablo a Narasimha. 

- Oye, Narasimha 

- ¿Sí, mi señor? 

- El caballero ha llegado 

- ¿Cuál es? 

- Es el caballero que va montado en el caballo alazán 

- Creo que lo veo 

- Es el que lleva en su escudo un león con una garra apoyada en una cruz potenzada y la otra levantada en alto 

- Ya vi el escudo, un león con una garra levantada 

- Él es el mismo. De ahora en adelante, pues debes comportarte bien para que puedas acercarte a él.

En ese momento, los heraldos volvieron a tocar sus trompetas anunciando el comienzo del torneo. 

- Intentare verlo después del torneo 

- Aunque estarás en el ultimo duelo del día, no te queda de otra, para que no te desconcentres.

El torneo fue avanzando con suerte diversa para los participantes, esforzándose lo mejor que podían, y con eso a los jueces les costaba decidir quien seguiría al siguiente día en la mañana, pero daban al ganador correspondiente. Narasimha ya estaba más bien tenso porque aun no se veía venir su duelo, hasta que la voz del heraldo del patio trasero resonó en el aire, ya en el atardecer... 

- Convoco a los arqueros Engelbert van den Haarlem y Warjuna de Varanasi para el ultimo duelo de las eliminatorias del torneo de arqueros del Rin, por favor, presentarse a los jueces.

El arquero holandés y Narasimha se presentaron a los jueces en ese momento para repasar las reglas. 

- Cada uno, desde su posición, ha de lanzar 5 flechas al blanco, se pueden tomar una fracción de tiempo para apuntar. Aquel cuyas flechas hayan logrado acercarse más al centro será el ganador de este duelo. Pasen a sus posiciones ahora.

Una vez que estaban listos, en un espacio vacío entre las posiciones de ambos apareció un juez con un trapo verde amarrado a un palo en su mano, lo levantó hasta más o menos la altura de su coronilla, lo bajó ligeramente 3 veces, echó todo el brazo hacia atrás y finalmente lo lanzó con fuerza hacia delante. 

Y de inmediato Engelbert y Narasimha sacaron su primera flecha, la pusieron en el arco y dispararon. Ambas flechas se acercaron bastante al centro, y armaron el arco de inmediato, apuntaron con algo de calma y dispararon por segunda vez, de nuevo las flechas se acercaron, al tercer flechazo, la de Engelbert se distancio algo mas que la de Narasimha, al cuarto, la de Narasimha se distancio de la de Engelbert por una diferencia mínima, y al flechazo final, la de Narasimha estuvo a un tris de dar en el centro, mientras que la de Engelbert daba en el borde del centro. Los jueces pasaron a revisar los blancos, y una vez terminado, dieron su veredicto. 

- Este duelo ha sido intenso gracias a que los competidores se han esforzado en ganar. Como solo puede haber un ganador, éste será el arquero Warjuna de Varanasi, que lo ha logrado gracias a la puntería que ha demostrado en el flechazo final, donde ha estado a un tris de dar en el centro. Con esto, declaramos cerradas las eliminatorias del torneo de arqueros del Rin, e invitamos a los ganadores a una cena con el señor del castillo.

Todo el mundo se retiró menos los jueces, los heraldos y los arqueros ganadores, que esperaron para ir al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la cena, que ocurrió un rato después que todos los demás se retiraran. Cada uno se fue sentando como llegó, y los encargados empezaron a llevar jarrones y copas de vino para ir refrescando mientras se servía la comida, fueron pasando hasta que un encargado llego al puesto donde estaba Narasimha 

- ¿Desea vino, señor? 

- No, por favor tráeme una jarra de agua y un vaso.

Al rato que el encargado volvió, un heraldo que estaba al lado de una puerta que estaba atrás de la silla principal hizo un anuncio. 

- Plaza al señor del castillo, barón Berndhardt Schneider!.

Al verlo Narasimha, le pareció conocido, pero no se acordaba de donde... y le pregunto al Rey, como solía hablarse con el... 

- ¿Quién este caballero, además del señor del castillo? creo que lo he visto en alguna parte 

- Él es la persona que buscamos 

- ¿Es en serio? vaya que no lo reconocería sin su armadura y su caballo 

- ¿Veamos que pasará en esta cena, está bien? 

- Está bien.

Berndhardt terminó de sentarse a la mesa después de recibir el saludo de los demás comensales. Pasaron unos minutos y la comida aun no había sido servida, entonces casualmente en un momento en que Narasimha no tenia su mirada fija en Berndhardt, él llamo a uno de los servidores y le dijo algo al oído... 

- Llama al arquero que esta allá en los últimos puestos, el que parece que no tiene vino en la copa y dile que venga acá 

- Sí, señor.

El servidor fue a donde Narasimha y le dio el recado de Berndhardt. 

- Entonces el señor del castillo desea verme 

- Si, sígame, por favor.

El servidor lo llevó al puesto que estaba a la izquierda de Berndhardt, que estaba vacío, y una vez que Narasimha llegó, se sentó y despues de que le hiciese una ligera genuflexion y el servidor se fuese a lo suyo, Berndhardt empezó la conmversación. 

- Deseaba hablar un momento, ya que mis servidores me han dicho que el duelo que ha tenido fue uno de los mejores de las eliminatorias 

- Pues mi contrincante era buen arquero 

- Si, en estos momentos ya casi no hay arqueros holandeses, porque ya el ejército esta usando otras armas, pero de entre esos, el es uno de los mejores, de hecho, ha vencido a uno de los favoritos del torneo 

- ¿Yo lo he hecho? 

- Lo ha hecho, y por eso lo he hecho llamar 

- Ya veo, y ud., señor, ¿es combatiente?

- Si lo soy

- Y, ¿cómo es ud. en combate? 

- Pues en estos momentos hay paz, pero en la guerra me he ganado un apodo, "Kriegmann", por la efectividad que solemos tener mis soldados y yo contra el enemigo que toque combatir... 

- ¿Lo ves, Narasimha? ¿lo ves? 

- Claramente 

- Definitivamente he quedado impresionado con lo del duelo 

- Es que en realidad yo soy como mi contrincante, sólo que yo vengo de tierras lejanas, donde el ejercito aún usa arcos 

- Ya lo veo, estaré presente en sus duelos para ver qué tan bueno es

- Gracias por ese gesto de solidaridad, señor, no lo defraudaré 

- Esta es _tu oportunidad_ para hacer que se interese en el asunto, Narasimha 

- Y no la voy a dejar de aprovechar.

Durante el resto de la cena, todos estuvieron amablemente allí en compañía de su anfitrión, y luego se fueron a descansar y prepararse para las fases del torneo que vendrían al día siguiente. Y una vez que Narasimha regreso a la posada... 

- Esto marcha mejor de lo que esperaba 

- Ahora me toca a mi desplegar mis habilidades 

- Exacto 

- Veré si uso tiros múltiples 

- Empieza desde los flechazos dobles y después vas aumentando la intensidad 

- Bueno, me voy a dormir. 

Al amanecer, pasó al comedor de la posada y se pusieron a hablar con él... 

- Oiga, ya se qué tal le ha ido 

- Ya pasé las eliminatorias, y me voy a por el duelo final 

- ¿Y como estuvo el premio del día para los que pasaron las eliminatorias? 

- Cenamos con el señor del castillo, y yo he logrado que él vaya a ver mis duelos 

- Eso es algo impresionante 

- Es que mi duelo fue bastante reñido, se decidió al ultimo flechazo 

- ¿Y quien fué el rival? 

- Engelbert van den Haarlem, creo que se llamaba 

- ¿van den Haarlem? ¡uno de los mejores arcos militares de Holanda estuvo en el torneo y usted lo ha sacado! 

- Por eso es que el señor del castillo va a ver mis duelos 

- Quien sabe para qué será...

- ¿Qué? 

- Aunque la tendencia en Europa es que los arqueros están desapareciendo, quien sabe si el señor Schneider le da empleo, y entonces Narasimha pensó... 

- Lo que nadie sospecha es que el asunto es al revés 

- ¿Cocinera, el desayuno de este buen hombre esta listo? 

- Falta poco 

- Apúrate, que tiene que desayunar antes de irse!.

Y al rato, la cocinera le puso a la mesa un plato de guisado con unos panes y agua, que se comió lo más rápido que pudo, porque tenía que presentarse rápidamente al patio trasero del castillo para sus duelos del día. Una vez que llego, vio que en las gradas a pie de palestra y elevadas de ellas, se había montado un palco en el que se encontraba Berndhardt, que había dejado sus trabajos para después y así estar presente en aquel torneo así que se acerco a verlo. 

- Buenos días, señor arquero. ¿Listo para la acción? 

- Más que listo, señor Schneider. Lo bueno se hace esperar, porque siempre el duelo en el que estoy será el último de cada ronda, hasta que llegue al final 

- Si es así, por mi no hay problema.


End file.
